gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wrong is Right
'Wrong is Right ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die von Edward T. Fortune von United Liberty Paper in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge (Niko Bellic steht vor dem Gebäude der United Liberty Paper Co., ein telefonierender Mann geht vorbei) * Mann: Die Gefühle anderer Leute gehen mir am Arsch vorbei, Kumpel. Ja? Mir kommen die scheiß Tränen... (er geht in das Gebäude, Michelle verlässt es währenddessen) * Michelle: Hey. (Niko sieht weg) * Niko Bellic: Hi. (sie geht auf ihn zu) * Michelle: Hör mal, ich weiß, was du denkst, aber vergiss es einfach. (sie zündet sich eine Zigarette an und zieht daran) * Niko: Entschuldige, aber woher willst du wissen, was ich denke? * Michelle: Du hast Menschen getötet. (Niko wendet sich genervt ab) * Michelle: Du müsstest selber tot oder im Knast sein. Du hast bloß Glück, dass ich es war und niemand anderes, der es auf dich abgesehen hat. (sie hält kurz inne) * Michelle: Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe. Und... komischerweise bist du ein ganz netter Kerl. Nicht so wie die anderen, mit denen ich mich sonst abgebe. Aber du hast auch einen Schaden. * Niko: Zweifellos. * Michelle: Lass uns gehen. (sie lässt ihre Zigarette fallen und tritt sie aus. Sie gehen in Richtung Eingang. Der Mann von eben verlässt das Gebäude) * Mann: Also sagte ich, hissen? Flaggenmast? Salut? * Michelle (zu Niko):''' Hier rein. * '''Mann (ins Telefon):' Leck mich, Kumpel, ich krieg die Beförderung und–und nicht du! ''(Niko und Michelle sind auf einem Flur) * '''Niko: Was zum Teufel machen wir hier? * Michelle: Wir müssen uns mit jemandem treffen. * Niko: Klingt spaßig. * Michelle: Weißt du, du und dein Cousin, ihr solltet verschwinden. Ihr werdet nicht finden, wonach ihr sucht. (sie bleibt vor einer Tür stehen) * Michelle: Die Bundesbehörden sind wachsam. Verbrechen lohnt sich nicht mehr. Ihr guckt zu viele Filme. (sie greift zur Türklinke, stoppt aber, als Niko entgegnet) * Niko: Was immer du meinst, Michelle. Oder wie auch immer du heißen magst. * Michelle: Karen. Mein Name ist Karen. * Niko: Interessant. Du prostituierst dich für die Regierung. Die Ehrlichkeit darin imponiert mir irgendwie. * Karen: Ich habe ein reines Gewissen. * Niko: Wie schön für dich. * Karen: Hier rein. Büro 396. (sie öffnet die Tür. Im Zimmer sitzt ein anzugtragender Mann auf einem Stuhl) * Edward T. Fortune: Hallo. * Karen: Da ist er. (Niko betritt das Zimmer) * Fortune: Das sehe ich. Danke, Karen. (zu Karen) Hey, guck nicht so finster, das hast du gut gemacht. Kriegst auch ’n Orden... Falls dich so was interessiert. * Karen: Danke. (Karen verlässt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich) * Fortune: So, Mr. Bellic... Sie haben hier ja eine ziemliche Akte. * Niko: Wer sind Sie? FIB? * Fortune (verärgert):' FIB? Seh ich aus, als wär ich homosexuell? Denken Sie, ich wär an der Länge Ihres Schwanzes interessiert? ''(er bitte Niko, sich hinzusetzen) * '''Fortune: Also... man sieht nicht immer gleich, wer zu den Guten gehört. Ich bin keiner der Guten. Aber ich kämpfe auf deren Seite, und wissen Sie was? Sie auch. * Niko (sarkastisch):''' Hurra. * '''Fortune: Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Es geht doch nichts über ein wenig Sarkasmus, wenn man bei den Eiern gepackt wird. So, sie müssen etwas für mich herausfinden. Finden Sie so viel wie möglich über einen Mann namens Oleg Minkov heraus. Er lebt in der Iroquois drüben in Hove Beach. * Niko: Und wenn ich nein sage? * Fortune: Dann gebe ich den Kretins beim FIB Ihre Akte. Und schon würde dem organisierten Verbrechen ein gehöriger Schlag versetzt. Gehen Sie zu seinem Haus. Bei Problemen rufen Sie diese Nummer an. (Fortune gibt Niko eine Visitenkarte, Niko erhebt sich) * Niko: Wie heißen Sie? * Fortune: Nicht relevant. Rufen Sie mich an. Bald. Na los! (Niko will gerade gehen, also Fortune noch etwas hinzufügt) * Fortune: Und, hey. Willkommen in Amerika. (serbisch) Hier ist es wie in der alten Heimat. * Niko (serbisch):' Ganz genau so. ''(er verlässt den Raum und fährt im Folgenden zu Minkovs Zuhause und tritt vor Ort die Tür ein) * '''Niko: Mr. Minkov? Jemand zu Hause? (er geht ins Wohnzimmer und ruft von dort aus Fortune an) * Fortune (übers Handy):''' Und? Gibt es Neuigkeiten? * '''Niko: Nicht viel. Er scheint recht ordentlich zu sein, er hat einen Computer. * Fortune: Überprüfe seine E-Mails. Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du Informationen findest, die auf seinen Aufenthaltsort schließen lassen. (Niko legt auf und geht an Minkovs Computer) * E-Mail-Text 1: Lieber Oleg, ich kann dir keine weiteren der gewünschten Informationen geben. Ich habe meine Kontakte am Kaspischen Meer angemailt, aber nur erfahren, dass die Adressen nicht länger existieren. Die Firmen, nach denen du gefragt hast, gehören außerdem anscheinend Dachgesellschaften, die wiederum Dachgesellschaften gehören. Wenn ich das Geld zurückverfolge, lande ich entweder auf den Cayman-Inseln oder in der Schweiz in der Sackgasse. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht weiterhelfen kann. Konstantin * E-Mail-Text 2: Sehr geehrter Mr. Minkov, es ist uns zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie vorhaben, ein Manuskript voller Irrtümer und Anschuldigungen zu veröffentlichen. Ein Klient, der nicht genannt werden möchte, wird Sie wegen Verleumdung verklagen, sollte dieses Manuskript je herausgebracht werden. Geben Sie dieses Unterfangen auf. Hochachtungsvoll, Larry Ligner, Rechtsanwalt * E-Mail-Text 3: Oleg, ach, komm schon. Das ist doch verrückt. Du wirst nicht von Regierungsspionen beobachtet. Dein Telefon ist nicht verwanzt. Du musst kein Wasser aus der Flasche trinken oder aus Dosen essen, weil dich jemand vergiften will. Begreif das doch endlich. Aber natürlich möchte ich mich mit dir treffen. Du findest mich später vor dem Juweliergeschäft an der Tulsa Street. Tschüss, Vasily (Niko lässt vom Computer ab und ruft Fortune an) * Niko: Laut einer seiner E-Mails trifft er sich mit jemandem in der Tulsa Street, Hove Beach. * Fortune: Sehr schön. Ich schicke jemanden vorbei, der die Festplatte sicherstellt. Mach dich auf den Weg zur Tulsa Street und eliminiere Minkov. * Niko: Whoa, Mord hat mit Informationsbeschaffung aber nicht viel gemeinsam. * Fortune: Du handelst nun im Interesse deiner neuen Landsleute. Außerdem erspart es dir den Knast. Ausnahmsweise musst du dir wegen diesem Mord keine Gedanken machen. Erledige Minkov und ruf mich anschließend an. (Niko begibt sich in die Tulsa Street. Nach kurzer Zeit trifft Minkov ein und hält vor Nikos Wagen) * Oleg Minkov: Vasily, danke, dass du hier bist. * Vasily: Oleg, du machst mir Angst. Eben dachte ich sogar, der Mann hinter dir beobachtet mich. * Oleg: Alles klar. Er muss schon auf mich gewartet haben. Mach’s gut, mein Freund. (nach einer Verfolgungsjagd tötet Niko Oleg) * Niko: Minkov ist erledigt und das Land wieder sicher. * Fortune: Vorerst, Klugscheißer. Nichts und niemand ist sicher. Vielleicht wurde etwas verhindert, vielleicht nur verzögert. Ich melde mich wieder. Auf Wiederhören. Mission miniatur|Eine Video-Anleitung zu dieser Mission (zum Vergrößern klicken) Für diese Mission brauchst du einen hinreichend schnellen Wagen mit einem guten Handling. Ein Patriot oder Huntley Sport ist eine gute Wahl, ein Banshee oder Streifenwagen, der dank seiner Sirene die Verkehrsteilnehmer dazu veranlasst, eine Rettungsgasse zu bilden, ideal. Stelle diesen vor dem ULP-Gebäude um die Ecke Richtung Bean-Machine-Café und tritt in die Startmarkierung. Es folgt eine erste Filmsequenz mit einem (letzten) Wiedersehen mit Michelle/Karen und danach eine erste Begegnung mit deinem neuen Auftraggeber einer dubiosen Regierungsbehörde. Jener beauftragt Niko, einen Schurken namens Oleg Minkov zu erledigen. Fahre nach dieser Besprechung zu dem angegebenen Zielpunkt in Hove Beach. Automatisch betritt Niko in einer nächsten Sequenz die Wohnung. Dort findest du auf dem Wohnzimmertisch einen Laptop. Gehe dort ins Internet und durchstöbere die drei Mails, von denen eine ein Treffen an der Tulsa Street erwähnt. Danach erhält Niko einen Anruf, der mit der Aufgabe endet, jenen Oleg zu töten. Fahre nun zur nächsten Markierung in die Mohawk Avenue Ecke Tulsa Street. In einer nächsten Cutscene erscheint Oleg in einem Sentinel und wird von seinem Kontakt gewarnt, dass er von dir bereits erwartet wird. Danach rauscht er mit Vollgas davon. Achte bei der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd vorwiegend auf den – ganz erheblichen – Verkehr. Es spielt weniger eine Rolle, wie schnell du fährst, du kannst ihn zunächst nicht einholen. Dagegen nimmt deine Zielperson ihr Tempo scheinbar etwas zurück, wenn du – etwas – langsamer fährst. Maßgeblich für den Erfolg dieser Jagd ist es, den richtigen Weg zu wählen und hierbei Zusammenstöße und Dreher zu vermeiden. Dein Opfer fährt einige Male durch enge Gassen, die du auf der nächsten Parallelstraße umfahren kannst. Achte permanent auf deine Radarkarte, denn ein falsches Abbiegen kann diese Mission vereiteln. Nach einiger Zeit wird Oleg langsamer und kann sehr leicht per Drive-by-Shooting erledigt werden. Damit ist die Mission geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Oleg Minkov entkommt. Trivia miniatur * Minkovs Bildschirmhintergrund zeigt das Logo der Verschwörungstheorien-Website liesdamnlies.net. Bildergalerie 4787-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg 4788-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg 4789-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg 4790-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg 4791-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg 4792-gta-iv-wrong-is-right.jpg en:Wrong is Right es:Wrong is Right pl:Wrong is Right Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:United-Liberty-Paper-Missionen